Change In Heart
by DemonRider404
Summary: Almost everyone in school knows that Soul is gay. Everyone except his best friend and secret crush, Black*Star, that is...but when the new girl Maka shows up, will she steal Soul's heart instead?


Change Of Heart

_Rated: t_

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: What would happen if I made Soul gay?**

**NightMare: It would be the _ultimate _revenge for not owning them! :D**

**Dragon: Yeah, but I would have to slap you both; are your heads on backwards?**

**DR: Has my head ever been on properly? Pretty sure there was an accident at the factory...**

** Chapter 1: (DemonRider404)**

Head to toe, he was a dream come to life. His light blue hair spiked up in the form of a star around his head to symbolize him, Black*Star. Muscles rippled down his arms and his washboard chest. He was probably the best ninja in this school…when he wasn't being inhumanly loud.

I know most people would think it was wrong, which is why I never told anyone except my best friend Summer, but I really liked Black*Star. Like, _like_-liked. Most of the school knew I was gay, but Summer was the only one who knew about Black*Star. I just couldn't help it. He had the sexiest body in school and wasn't afraid to speak his mind. He could be serious and all hot and in-charge, but at the same time he could be really cute and immature. Thing was, he was pretty much my best friend and I could never tell him how often I daydreamed about kissing those lips while running my fingers through his aqua blue hair…

"Soul!" Professor Stein called, scaring the hell out of me. "Why don't you answer the question?"

Well, shit. I didn't know what the fuck was going on…I grasped at straws, ready to burst out a random answer, when some random chick from the other side of the classroom yelled, "Oh, leave the homo alone, Professor! He's probably too busy daydreaming about his _boy-crush _to care about earthworms…"

"No-one gives a shit about earthworms, Lexie, so shut your over-glossed mouth about Soul!" I heard Summer leaping (literally) to my defense, as she always did.

"Oh, you got a problem with me stating the truth about your gay-ass best friend?" Lexie stood up, glaring at Summer.

"Yeah, I got a fuckin' problem, you Barbie-bodied _bitch!_"

"Why you…!"

There was an almost inhuman screech and Summer's head snapped to the side, cherry-red hair flying. When she turned her head back to Lexie, her green eyes blazing with hatred, blood was dripping from the fingernail marks on her left cheek. Summer hardly moved as the emo/scene Lexie flew backwards into a wall, leaving spiderweb cracks as she slid down. The various decorations that littered her teased black hair were scattered around the classroom. She opened her eyes and one of her eyes was hazel, the other purple, as she usually had them; one of her contacts had fallen out. She leaped up and clawed at Summer with purple and green fake fingernails. Naturally, Summer didn't hesitate to fight back, her fists and boot-clad feet flying. Lexie was clearly getting her ass kicked, but Summer was taking damage, too. Next thing I knew, Stein, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and I were pulling Summer away while Kim, Ox, and at least four of Lexie's emo friends were pulling on her.

When we finally got the ever-bitch-fighting girls separated, Summer's eyeliner was running with her blood. I couldn't tell if Lexie had two black eyes or if it was just her makeup, and her purple lip was bleeding down her chin. Her foundation-paled face was covered in bruises and her oversized off-the-shoulder Black Veil Brides shirt was ripped and blood-spattered, as well as her gray skinny jeans. One of her purple Converse Hi-Tops had been knocked off during the scuffle.

Summer had various cuts and bruises as well, though there wasn't much damage to her outfit—a form-fitting Pink Floyd t-shirt and gray plaid pleated skirt with ankle boots and fingerless gloves—other than the occasional blood spatter. And, honestly, I was pretty sure most of that blood wasn't Summer's.

"Why is it you two can never seem to stay away from each other's throats?" Stein asked irritatedly.

"Because I wanna _collapse _hers," the two replied at the same time, their hostile glares never leaving each other. Stein sighed.

"Well I can't have you two trying to murder each other…Summer, office. Lexie…"

He scrutinized her carefully. Lexie smirked at Summer, as though to say 'he's gonna let me go, bitch.'

"Nurse."

Lexie frowned, but both the girls obeyed, each escorted by a friend to keep them from killing each other. As they were walking away, I heard them stage-whispering to each other.

"You stay the fuck away from Soul."

"The homo?"

"Bitch!"

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Skank."

"Fuckin' emo-ass Barbie."

"I'm _scene_, thank you."

"You look like David Bowie in _The Labrynth_."

"You are such a bitch."

"Takes one to know one…"

Their insults faded and Stein ordered everyone to their seats. I sighed, sat down, and pretended to be scribbling notes, while really holding my head in my hand and drawing a really cool-lookin' star. I sighed and looked at the finished image, watching it morph into Black*Star. At first I thought I was only daydreaming again when I heard his voice.

"Dude, that is fuckin' _epic_! Did you draw that?"

I didn't look back because I knew I'd blush and stutter through my sarcastic answer.

"No," I dragged out the word, "it just appeared on my paper!"

Black*Star laughed. "Can I have it?"

I pretended to think about it a bit. "Hmm, guess so." I handed the paper back to him, and in the process happened to meet his eye. I felt heat creep up to my cheeks and tried desperately to will my blush down.

_Fuck! _ I thought, _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

But just when I thought I had it under control, he said, "Dude, are you blushing?"

And, naturally, that made me blush more.

"N-no…" I managed to get out. Fuck, why couldn't I just look him in the fucking face without blushing like a love-struck…oh, wait.

"Um, Soul," Black*Star said, "you're bright fuckin' red. What, tryna will your little soldier down after that catfight?" Amused by his own joke, Black*Star held his mouth and snickered. That actually kind of inspired me, though. I decided the only way to not look like a total idiot and have my best friend find out I had it bad for him was to keep up the sex jokes.

"Fawk yeah, man," I said, trying to be all cool, "that shit was hot."

Black*Star high-fived me and smirked, which probably meant he bought it. Truthfully, girls were cool and all, but, like I said, for some reason I just don't really like them like that.

I hated lying to the guy, but I'm pretty sure it'd be worse if he found out his best friend had a crush on him.

I turned back around and laid my head on the desk, sighing and closing my eyes. I had hardly gotten any sleep the previous night and was exhausted beyond words. I felt blissful sleep taking over my body when suddenly I felt a finger tapping on my shoulder. Bleary-eyed, I looked back and was surprised to see Summer standing there.

"Hey…didn't he send you to the office?"

"He won't notice I'm back…and the office shouldn't notice that I never came by."

"Huh…"

"Get some sleep, kiddo," she said, patting my back, "you could use it…"

That was the last thing I heard before peaceful blackness overtook my body.

Summer sat with her chin in one hand, the other writing offensive sayings in her best cursive. She glared and folded another page into a paper airplane, stuffing it into the side-pocket of her backpack to use for ammo in a later class. She looked at Soul, laying to her right and sleeping peacefully, occasionally squirming or moaning quietly.

_Damn his perfect cursive…_she thought jealously. _Damn his ability to sleep during class so fucking easily…maybe I'll go gay…_

"There may not be an 'I' in 'team'," she wrote on her next page, working extremely hard to keep her hand steady, "but there's still a 'u' in 'suck'!"

_Still not good enough, _her mind growled as she folded the page. She looked over at Soul again, then back to the group of gossiping girls on the other side of the room.

_I really wish there was something I could fucking do about all the people who make fun of him…_she thought, _I hate feeling useless…or helpless…_

Just then the bell rang, making Summer jump. She gathered up all her things and packed them away neatly in her black bag, dangling with silver trinkets and various attitude pins, while the professor yelled across the classroom about a pop quiz on anatomy of the earthworm tomorrow.

"Looks like we got a lot of studying to do," Black*Star sighed sarcastically. Summer scoffed, quickly adjusting her hair in a compact mirror. She clicked it shut and shoved it in her other side pocket as she stood up.

"Fuck studying. Let's go, Soul, don't wanna be late…Soul?"

Summer looked down at Soul and sighed. "And he's asleep…"

Black*Star jumped down over his desk in order to be on the same level as them. Summer was poofing up Soul's hair, knowing he hated it with a passion, as well as poking him and hunting for ticklish spots.

"C'mon, Soul, wake _up!_"

She managed to find a ticklish rib and poked repeatedly, watching him twitch and giggle. The way he giggled would best be described as, well, gay.

"Black*Star, quit it," he groaned, smiling. Summer pulled away and looked towards Black*Star, alarmed. However, all he had heard was his name, so his only response was a stupid look and "whut?" Summer decided to cover Soul's ass, hoping Black*Star hadn't recognized the voice.

"Uh, I said, uh, Black*Star," she stumbled, "Think you could help me out with waking him up? H-he's not listening."

Black*Star seemed to buy it, walking over to give Summer a hand. He put a hand on Soul's shoulder and gave him a thorough shaking until he awoke. Summer helped him get up and the trio walked out of the classroom, chatting down the hall.

Down the hall a little later, almost late for class, Black*Star and Soul were joking and pushing each other around.

"Hey," Summer broke in through the two boys laughing, "you guys recognize that girl?" she motioned to the blonde at the office. She was obviously a new student; they had never seen her before. She was petite and wore her ash blonde hair in two thin pigtails. Summer looked her up and down from the view she had of her back and nodded, raising her eyebrows.

"Lovin' the short-skirt-combat-boot combo," she mused. Soul nodded in agreement. Black*Star smirked.

"Lovin' dat ass...pretty flat chest, though," he said just as the girl started walking towards them. Summer slapped him on the arm just as he was about to comment again.

"Um, excuse me," the blonde murmured, "could one of you guys help me get to my class? I'm new here." She smiled. "I-I'm Maka. Maka Albarn."

That caught Summer's attention.

"Albarn? No relation to Spirit Albarn, the Deathscythe?"

Maka grimaced. "My father," she groaned.

"Damn, girl, I-" Summer slapped Black*Star again to keep him from making a derogatory comment. Then she smiled at Maka, asking to see her schedule. Maka nodded and handed it over, Summer reading it carefully.

"Well, I'll be damned. We've got all the same classes. Unfortunately, much as I love these guys," she gestured to the boys, "same can't be said for them this hour. Get movin', guys, we're gonna be late."

The boys just stood there staring at her. She growled and waved them off to the gym, calling "_Move your asses, guys! You got an ass, Black*Star? Well move it!_"

Finally, she came back up to Maka and asked, "You got a good memory?"

Not seeing the need for the question, Maka skeptically nodded. Summer smiled. "Good. Then why don't we just miss a few minutes this hour and I'll show you around?" She didn't give Maka time for an answer. "Oh, by the way, name's Summer. Those two loveable idiots I call my friends back there were Soul—white hair—and Black*Star. Now, c'mon, let's go!"


End file.
